


Leonard "Bones" McCoy Drabbles

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: Just some drabbles.





	1. Imagine Bones giving you orders to stay in bed when you fall ill.

You peek out into the corridor, nodding at a fellow Starfleet Ensign. Smoothing down your uniform, starting off toward the mess hall hoping to go unseen by a certain Doctor. Legs feeling weak, it can’t be helped that your hand goes to the wall. Taking a deep breathe, your paces are slow and calculated.

And then you see it, the Medical Bay.

Alright, you can do this. Just walk by quick and he won’t see you.

This was the quickest way to the mess hall, with a deep breath you push yourself from the wall. With over the top confidence, you strut quickly pass the Med Bay. A victory smile tugs at your mouth, but a pain at your side has you clinging to the wall. Your knees give in, causing you to sink to the floor.

“Oh for the love of God! Darlin’ what the hell are you doing out of bed?”

The southern drawl soothes your pain, as a pair of strong hands pulls you up. 

Your eyelids fall heavy, trying to stay conscious, “I feel better, Bones.”

The Doctor scoffed as he carries you bridal style in his arms, “Oh, I can definitely see that.” 

Even in sickness, you can not help but smile at Leonard’s sarcasm. It takes him only a minute to get you back to your shared living quarters. Bones gently settles you down on the bed, pushing back the strands of hair in your face.

“Darlin’ I need you to stay in bed. Doctor’s orders.”

He teased with concern, placing a kiss on your warm forehead. Rustling to face him, your hand reaches for him.

“Don’t go, stay for a bit.”  
  
You feel a heavy need to have him next to you. For him to snuggle you into his chest , to lull you asleep with stories of difficult procedures he had performed in the past.  
Bones smiled as he scooted next to you on the bed. Pulling you into his chest, his arms holding you tightly.

“Of course I’ll stay. It’s Doctor’s orders too, sweetheart”


	2. Imagine Bones taking care of you when you have a migraine.

You laid on your bed, head pounding into the pillow. Cursing under your breath, because this damn migraine would not cease to exist. You were due at the Conference Room in 20 minutes, to receive orders from Captain Kirk. But now you were sure getting out of bed was not an option. Shutting your eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the pain. A soft knock on the door has you groaning out loud,“Come in.”

“Hey darlin’, Scotty told me you weren’t feeling so hot.” Bones walked in, medical kit in hand.

Lifting your head with a smile, you wave weakly.

“Migraine will not go away. Help me, Doctor.”

Bones smirked as he made his way to you, motioning for you to scoot over. He takes two pills from the kit and reaches for the glass of water on the end table.

“Alright. Take these, they will help.”

He watches with a smile as you down the pills before taking the glass from you.

“They better work, Bones.” You warned snuggling into his side.

“Dammit darlin’, I’m a Doctor. I know what I’m doing!”

You laugh for a moment before wincing in pain as your head pounded on.

“Alright, alright. Come here.”

Bones pulls you into his lap, his arms tightly wrapping around you. Your head resting on his shoulders, as his fingers strums against your back.

“Just rest sweetheart. I told Jim I’d debrief you on the meeting later. For now, just close your eyes.”

Bones gently kisses your forehead, your eye lids falling heavy. You sigh with relief as the warmth from his body lulled you to sleep.

And as you drifted into slumber, you can hear Bones say, “ I’ll be right here, darlin’.”


	3. Imagine Jim flirting with you in front of Bones.

The crappy little dive bar was filled with your Starfleet comrades, relaxing after a day filled with briefings for the next exploratory mission. You took a seat at the bar, ordered whiskey on the rocks. Running a hand over your face, thanking the bartender when he sets the glass in front of you.  
You hear them before you see them, bickering as always.  
“Dammit Jim, why the hell did I let you drag me to this dump? I have better things to do!”  
You smirked at Leonard, always upset about something, but what a looker.  
“Bones, relax. Let’s just have a drink or two.”  
The pair walked up right beside you, called for the bartender. You looked their way, Bones immediately noticed you.  
“I guess this won’t be so bad.” Bones murmured to his friend, who in turned looked to you.  
“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Jim’s voice was smooth and full of charm, his boyish smile was damn near irresistible. You ignored the Captain’s comment with a shrug.  
“Jim, Leonard. You boys going to join me or stand around bickering like an old married couple?”  
The two men each took a seat next to you and ordered their drinks. The three of you flowed easily in conversation, Jim constantly flirted with you dispute knowing Bones had a thing for you, trying to get a rise out of the doctor.  
“It’s going to be a year long mission up on the Enterprise, if you need anything at all. Don’t be afraid to ask me.” Jim winked at you, before taking a drink from his beer.  
“Oh, really? Did you hear that Bones? Such a great Captain we have.”  
Your sarcastic remarked had the doctor smiling, but a colleague had called out for you, waving you over.  
When you excused yourself to go say hello, Bones sneered at Jim.  
“Have you finally flipped your damn lid? She’s not going to fall for that crap! She’s too damn smart, way out of your league, my friend.”  
Jim smirked at Bones, “Yeah, well doesn’t hurt to try. Besides, I don’t see you doing anything.”  
Bones scowled, but his face soften when you sat back down.  
“So Jim, my friend over there thinks you’re pretty cute. Her name’s Luci and she is leaving in the morning on a two year mission.”  
Jim’s eyes lit up as he leaned back to get a look at Luci, a wide grin appeared on his face.  
“Well, it’s been fun. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”  
He got up from the bar stool, gulped down the rest of his drink. Jim started to walk away, but turned back as if he forgot something.  
“Oh, also Bones is into you.” He smirked before headed over to Luci.  
You turned to Leonard, who was grumbling under his breath.  
“Is it true?”  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s true.”  
“Well, this is going to be a very fun year long mission.” You grinned as you took another drink.  
Bones looked up from his glass.  
“That was not sarcastic.” He stated.  
“It wasn’t.” You held out your glass towards Bones, a smirk on his face.  
“Well, damn darlin’. This is going to be fun.”  
The two of you clicked together your drinks.  
“It sure is, Bones.”


	4. Imagine sitting next to Bones on a shuttlecraft headed to space.

“I can’t do this! You have to let me off this damn thing now!”  
You shout as the woman starts to buckle you in, ignoring your pleas.  
“Lady, are you deaf? Let me out! I don’t want to go into space! I hate space!”  
People were staring now, whispering amongst each other. All eyes on you, the woman desperately trying to get off this ship that was headed to the docking station.  
“It’s too late. You need to calm down, I can get you a doctor.”  
“I don’t want a damn doctor! I want to get off!”  
“You need to relax, we can’t sto-”  
The women is cut off by the man next to you.  
“Leave the poor girl alone. You got any alcohol on this damn ship? We need alcohol.”  
His southern drawl brought your eyes to him. His hands grip tightly at his thigh, his foot tapping nervously.  
You watch the woman shake her head no and walk away. He turns to you, rolling his eyes at the attendant and producing a flask from his jacket. He motions for you to take it and without hesitation you do. It was whiskey, smooth and delicious, it calms your nerves immediately. You hand it back over to the man with a grateful smile.  
“Thanks, I-I just need to get off. I don’t know what I was thinking, SPACE! I’m an idiot. A moron. Space is-”  
“Disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence, don’t have to tell me twice darlin’. I’ve been up to space plenty of times, but still wrecks my nerves.”  
He groans taking a sip from the silver flask.  
“Exactly, I don’t know how Jim convinced me to join Starfleet. That smug bastard, I’m going to kick his ass when I see him.”  
“James Kirk?”  
He smirked, handing the flask over to you.  
“You know him then? Yeah, he maybe Captain Kirk now. But I still know him as Jimmy, boy wonder who tried filling me up when we were teens.”  
“Yeah, sounds about right. I’m Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer on the Enterprise.”  
Leonard holds out his hand and you try not to blush when the warmth from his skin touches yours.  
“(Y/N), I’ll be working with Montgomery Scott down in engineering.”   
Leonard nods with a smile, “So I guess I’ll be seeing more of you then.”  
He eyes smile over at you, causing your entire body to blush.  
“Well, I tend to be a clumsy mess. So I foresee plenty of doctor visits in my near future.” You tease, finally able to relax.  
“You’re in luck then sweetheart, cause’ I’m a damn good doctor.”  
Leonard smirks in the most telling way, affecting your body in ways you knew had nothing to do with nerves.  
“Oh, I bet you are Dr. McCoy. I bet you are.”


	5. Imagine telling Bones you’d wait a thousand years for him.

Bones stood there, time seemed to stand still in the room. You waited patiently and nervously with your hands at your sides.  
“Darlin’, I couldn’t do that to you.”  
His words came out with regret and self-preservation. Tears welled in your eyes, letting them fall down to you face.  
“Leonard, you don’t have be alone anymore. Just tell me you don’t want to be. I promise, you have me.”  
He gripped the metal table, his eyes filled with self-doubt.  
“I won’t lose you too. Not like that, I barely survived the first time. But with you? You’re too damn special to me, darlin’.”  
“I’m not her, Lee.” You exhaled.  
“I’ll never be her, but-” You sigh wiping the tears away. “I will not push you, Bones. I’ll never push you.”  
Leonard wanted to rush to you, embrace you and tell you those three words that edged on his mouth. The words he wanted to shout out every time he was near you, but the mere thought of losing you, paralyzed the doctor. So he watched you sigh out with a small smile, as you walked over to him. Your hands cup his face, thumbs rubbing against his jawline.  
“I will follow you on hundred missions, adventure with you for a lifetime. I will wait a thousand years for you, Bones.”  
You placed a soft kiss on his lips, full of love and hope.  
“I love you, Leonard McCoy. Nothing will ever change that.”  
He smiled warmly down at you, his hands at your waist. You reached up to his neatly combed brown hair, ruffling it up with your fingers. Leonard chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss, before you pulled away and look toward the clock on the wall.  
“Jim needs me on the Bridge, Doctor. If you need anything, you know where to find me, love.”  
Bones watched you with a smile, walk out of the Med Bay. You look over your shoulders, shooting a smile worthy of a million stars at the man you loved, before disappearing around the corner. Leonard stood there, his heart full of determination to speak his truth and never lose you.


	6. Reckless

“Bones! Have Med Bay ready immediately. She’s been hit. ”Jim yelled into the communicator as he lifted you into his arms, giving the orders to be beamed back up to the Enterprise. Your vision was blurred, as Jim held you tightly.  
“Hold on (Y/N). Bones will fix you.”  
The last thing you see are Jim’s dark blue eyes before you passed out.  
Bones paced the Med Bay, fists gripped at his sides. He had told you to stop being so damn reckless, you were just like Jim, two peas in a damn pod. His anger brewed until Jim came rushing into the room, you looked lifeless in his arms.  
“What the hell happened!” Bones demanded as he helped Jim set you down on the gurney.  
“Natives were hostile.”  
“Dammit, Jim! They weren’t suppose to see the two of you!”  
Leonard held the medical tricorder over your body, relived to see your breathing was slightly steady.  
“Yeah, tell me something new. Look, they got her with some kind of spear right underneath the rib cage.”  
“Tell me you didn’t take the spear out!”  
“No, she did.” Jim chuckled, trying to relive the tension in the room. Bones snapped at one of his nurses to get him supplies and cursed under his breath.  
“She’s one hell of a fighter. Pulled that thing right out and kept running. Wasn’t until we got far enough that she passed out from the pain.” Jim smirked down at you, full of admiration.  
“Why the hell do you sound so god damn proud! Look at her, Jim!”  
Bones looked up from sterilizing the wound and slowing down the blood flow.  
“Bones, she’ll be fine. You’ll see. I’ll leave you to your work.” Jim gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, before exiting the Med Bay.  
“Dammit, sweetheart. You have too much fun for your own damn good.”  
He sighed at the sight of you laying there, still and pale. The pain must have been overwhelming, too much blood lost. Bones’ heart ached and the pit of his stomach burned at the thought of you not waking up.  
“Dr. McCoy, what do you need?” One of his nurses asked politely. He sighed and pushed away those terrible thoughts, because he needed to focus on saving you.  
“I need you to stop asking questions and help me save her damn life.” Bones snapped, immediately regretting his tone, but now was not the time for politeness. Not when your life hung in the balance.  
It had been two days, since Jim brought you to Bones. Your wound was healing nicely, vitals were good, but your eyes remained closed. Leonard of course stood vigilant. Constantly at your side, running test, but mostly waiting for you to wake up. Jim came by any chance he had, his gut telling him you’d be just fine. But Bones was a wreck and any words from his Captain, did not register with him. On day two in the middle of the night, is when your eyes opened. The lights of the Med Bay burned your eyes, taking you a minute to adjust. And when your eyes did, Bones’ back was the first thing you saw. He stood at the center of the room, directly in front of you.  
Your throat was dried, making it hard to speak. Your eyes searched the surrounding area and spotted a cup of water on the tray next to your bed. You take a few sips, until your throat feels less scratchy.  
“Bones.” You whispered, but he doesn’t hear. Inhaling deeply, you tried again.  
“BONES!” You jerked forward and the rapid movement sends pain right through your rib cage.  
Leonard turned, his eyes widen at the sight of your arms holding your abdominal region.  
“Dammit, hold still!”  
He rushed to your side, helping you lean back into the pillow. Quickly he pushed the blanket away and lifted your shirt.  
“Why are you so damn reckless! Your wound is still healing, you need to be careful!”  
You are not taken back by his yelling, because it’s Bones, he’s always yelling. But it’s the tone of his voice that has you flinching.  
“Relax, Leonard. I’m alive, aren’t I?”  
You smiled innocently at the handsome doctor, but his brows furrowed in anger.  
“Relax? Are you out of your cornfed mind? You and Jim go prancing out on that damn mission, which by the way, you two blew. And you come back near death.”  
You watched in amazement at the amount of words coming out of his mouth without a breath in between.  
“I swear I’m putting up a petition to the board to ban Jim and you from going on missions together. The two of so damn reckless. If I would have lost him, it would be horrible. He’s my closest friend on this damn ship. But you?”  
Bones’ shoulders slumped as he gripped the bed’s framework, the metal feeling cool under his fingers.  
“Darlin’, I might has well be dead too.”  
His slipped confession has both of you wide eyed, staring at each other.  
“Bones.”  
His name came out in a hushed whisper as you held out your hand. The pain look on his face vanished into a small smile, as he moved toward you. His large hand embraced yours as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.  
“I’m sorry for yellin’ at you, I was scared.” Leonard moved his free hand to your face, his thumb rubbed against your chin. You melted under his touch, wanting more.  
“I’ll try not to be so damn reckless.” You promised, giving his hand a squeeze.  
“Good, Darlin’. And I promise to fix you up when you are.”  
You chuckled trying to cover up the pain in your face, but there was no fooling the Doctor. He stood up from the bed and looked down at you.  
“Rest. I’ll be here.”  
He pressed a light kiss on your forehead and pulled the blanket back over you, tucking you in like a child. You sighed in blissfulness, thinking how completely worth it the mission was, if it had brought you to this moment.  
“Bones, I have to say you look pretty good in white.”  
You murmured softly, eyelids falling heavy.  
“Yeah, yeah. Get some damn sleep, Darlin’.”  
His soft chuckle is the last thing you heard, before falling into a calm sleep.


	7. Just Perfect

Leonard McCoy paced the Bridge hardly listening to Jim rant on and on about the date he had a few nights ago.  
“Oh man, she was so-” Jim smirked, eyes glossed over, while Leonard rolled his own.  
“Dammit, Jim! Did you call me over to talk about your latest conquest or do you actually need my assistance?” He snapped, looking toward the exit.  
“Whoa, Bones.” Jim patted Leonard’s shoulder, “ Let me guess, you still haven’t told (Y/N)?”  
“I don’t like you.”  
Bones muttered as he walked away from the Captain, who tailed him out the door. The two men walked through the corridors, Jim trying to give Bones love advice.  
“Just tell her how you feel, it’s not that hard.”  
“Mr. Perfect over here, ladies and gentlemen” Bones huffed out loud.  
“If you don’t tell her by the end of the day, I’m asking her out.” Jim teased, before heading back to the Bridge. Leonard growled as he walked into the Med Bay, fidgeting with his tricorder. He tried to keep his mind off you, but it could not be helped.  
He had liked you the moment you walked into the main Conference Room with Scotty. You were laughing loudly at something he had said, playfully shoving him away from you.  
“Scotty, you are truly ridiculous. But you are a genius, so I’ll pretend you didn’t tell that awful joke and continue to work with you.”  
Scotty chuckled as the two of you walked up to Bones, who stood off to the side of the room. He straighten up when you smiled at him, your heart fluttered when he set his eyes on you.  
“Mornin’ Scotty” Bones nodded to the man, before turning his attention to you.  
“I’m Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer.” He held out his hand to you, taking it you give a strong shake.  
“I’m (Y/N). Engineer working under that loose canon.” You nodded over to Scotty, who had wandered off.  
“He’s a special one.”  
You laughed lightly, opening your mouth to speak to the attractive man, but Captain Kirk had walked in calling for the debriefing to start.  
After that initial meeting, the two of you became friendly, stopping to talk in the corridors and whenever you saw each other. Even having lunch together when the time permitted. You had found Leonard’s cantankerous demeanor endearing and quite entertaining. He also was easy on the eyes, but you were positive he didn’t feel the same way, so you buried those feelings deep down and enjoyed any time you spent with him. What you didn’t realize was that he indeed felt the same way, trying numerous times to flirt with you, but it always went unnoticed. Bones was starting to think he misread things and that you had no interest in him, other than friendship.  
So as he busied himself in the Med Bay, Bones hadn’t noticed you at the doorway watching him contently. You smiled at the way his eyes squinted, focused on the task at hand.  
“Bones, have you eaten yet?”  
Your voice startled the Doctor that he nearly drops the medical tricorder.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Jim, if one of these broke!”  
He tried to sound upset, but his voice softened with the last few words.  
“Grump, I just came here to see if you wanted to have dinner with a few of us. Scotty’s hosting tonight. But if you’re obviously in a horrible mood, so-”  
Bones cuts you off, setting the tricorder down, “No, no. I can use a break. Dinner would be nice, but what do you say we have dinner together?”  
He looked at you, wondering if you gotten the hint.  
“I just said we were all having dinner. Have you gone deaf?”  
You teased moving closer to Bones.  
“Maybe, I should check you out. I’m not a Doctor, but it can’t be too hard. I mean, they let you run this place.”  
You cradle his head in your hands, moving it side to side pretending to examine his face. Trying to ignore the warmth of his skin under your palms or the look of astonishment in his eyes. Or the way your was pounding on account of being so close to Leonard.  
“I’m fine, Darlin’. Just trying to..”  
He couldn’t go on, too aware of your hands on him, it faltered his speaking abilities. You removed your hands, looking up at him curiously.  
“Trying to what, Bones?”  
“Nothing, it’s just-”  
Your eyes wandered to the clock behind him.  
“Crap, come on. The food will be all gone, you know how Kirk is.”   
You turned to leave, but your shoulder is pulled back. You whipped around to face Leonard, his hand burned into your shoulder, which caused you to blush.  
“Dammit, Darlin’! I’m trying to ask you out on a damn date!” Bones huffed, his brow furrowed. You paused in shock, as his hand moved down from your shoulder to hand. His fingers entangled with yours. A simple, “oh” is all you can manage.  
“That’s it? oh? I damn confess myself like an altar boy and all you have to say is,“Oh”?”  
Bones mocked the tone of your voice, making you laugh.  
His shoulders slumped in defeat, his hand slipped from yours, but you caught it while trying to subsided the laughter.  
“Okay, so that was not the best response. But it caught me off guard! I’ve been waiting for this and -”  
Bones cut you off, grabbing your other hand.  
“You’ve been waiting for this? Do you know how long I’ve wanted to ask you out? It took a threat from Jim to finally get my ass moving.”  
He pulled you into an embrace, his hand at the small of your back. You felt relieved to finally be in his clutches, to be so close to Bones after all the months pining for him.  
You looked up from his chest, “I don’t even want to know. But how about that dinner now? Just me and you.”  
A wave of relief flooded those intense eyes of his, along with a smirk on his face. He pressed a small kiss on your forehead, wanting to save the real deal for after the date, before pulling away.  
“How about we go to Scotty’s dinner tonight. We dock in two days, how about then I actually take you to a decent place?”  
“Sounds perfect, Doctor. Just perfect.”


End file.
